This invention is directed to a child's watch and, in particular, to a child's watch that has a changeable watch bezel which is securely attached to a timepiece by a unique locking mechanism.
Over the years, children's watches have been used for a variety of purposes. One such purpose is an amusement device for capturing the imagination of a child. However, the novelty of a standard watch as a toy will wear off quickly due to the short attention span of a child.
Manufacturers have developed several modifications of a child's watch that provide amusement value to a child. One such watch provides a bezel which can be changed depending on the outfit or the mood of the child. However, a disadvantage of such watches is that the bezel easily falls off and is subsequently lost. Accordingly, an improved child's watch wherein bezels of different colors and designs can be easily changed and yet securely affixed to the watch is desired.